yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Cost
There are two key concepts in the Yu-Gi-Oh! TCG concerning Costs: 1. Costs are paid before the activation of a card, not after. 2. You never get a "refund" on a cost. 3. Costs are strictly life points, not tributes or discards Costs are paid before activation. So to activate "Seven Tools of the Bandit", or play "Premature Burial", you pay the Life Points. (In other words, you pay the cost then announce your intention to use the card.) This includes flipping the card, for a Trap, or playing it from your hand, for a Spell Card. If a card is negated (or, for a Continuous card, if it is destroyed in a chain), it makes no difference regarding the cost, because the cost has been paid. You do not receive a "refund" simply because your card was negated, or its effect was negated, or it was destroyed (in the case of a Continuous card). Here are some specific examples: Example #1: Negation of "Seven Tools of the Bandit" * Step 1: Player A activates "Mirror Force". * Step 2: Player B pays 1000 Life Points, and activates "Seven Tools of the Bandit". * Step 3: Player A pays half his Life Points and activates "Solemn Judgment", negating "Seven Tools of the Bandit". * Step 3 resolves: "Solemn Judgment" negates and destroys "Seven Tools of the Bandit". * Step 2 doesn't resolve because the Trap Card was negated. There is no refund of Life Points. The Life Points were paid already. You don't get them back. * Step 1 resolves: "Mirror Force" resolves its effect. Example #2: Negation in a Chain of "Premature Burial" * Step 1: Player A pays 800 Life Points and activates "Premature Burial". Player A chooses the "Jinzo" in his Graveyard as the target of "Premature Burial". * Step 2: Player B discards 1 card from his hand and chains "Magic Jammer" to negate "Premature Burial". * Step 2 resolves: "Magic Jammer" negates "Premature Burial". * Step 1 does not resolve because "Premature Burial" was negated. No monster is Special Summoned. There is no refund of Life Points because they have already been paid. Example #3: Destruction in a Chain of "Premature Burial" * Step 1: Player A pays 800 Life Points and activates "Premature Burial". Player A chooses the "Jinzo" in his Graveyard as the target of "Premature Burial". * Step 2: Player B activates "Mystical Space Typhoon" to destroy "Premature Burial" * Step 2 resolves: "Mystical Space Typhoon" destroys "Premature Burial". * Step 1 does not resolve because "Premature Burial" was destroyed, and, as an Equip Spell Card, relies on the card continuing to be in play in order to achieve its effect. No monster is revived. There is no refund of Life Points because they have already been paid. Example #4: Chaining "Mask of Restrict" to "Cannon Soldier's" effect * Step 1: Player A Tributes a monster and activates his "Cannon Soldier's" effect during his Main Phase 2. * Step 2: Player B activates "Mask of Restrict" as a chain to "Cannon Soldier's" effect. * Step 2 resolves: "Mask of Restrict" is in play and prevents Tributing of monsters. * Step 1 resolves: The monster cannot be Tributed] due to chaining "Mask of Restrict". Now that "Mask of Restrict" is active, further Tributes cannot take place. More Info for new players Costs are strictly life points Misconceptions Some cards can be "deceptive," cards can be worded to make someone, believe they are paying a cost when in reality they are not, like tributes and discarding. Here are some specific examples: Example #1: Negation of "Two-Pronged Attack" * Step 1: Player A activates "Two-Pronged Attack". * Step 2: Player B negates "Two-Pronged Attack" with "Seven Tools of the Bandit" Because destroying 2 of your own monsters is part of the effect it is not a cost and your monsters are not destroyed. Category:Gameplay